


Steal some covers, share some skin (Sunday morning, Rain is falling..)

by Beerandchocolate



Series: I can see you smile from a mile away (Maybe we can make it, Won't you stay?) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, don't @ me for the title lmaooo, there's no rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beerandchocolate/pseuds/Beerandchocolate
Summary: Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettableYou twist to fit the mold that I am in
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: I can see you smile from a mile away (Maybe we can make it, Won't you stay?) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892071
Kudos: 12





	Steal some covers, share some skin (Sunday morning, Rain is falling..)

When Jeonghan's eyes fluttered open to the ceiling, it was already lit by the little light leaking through their otherwise very light resistant curtains and he immediately fumbled for his phone before he let himself relax.  
No need today. It was Sunday and they had no classes so he needn't bother being worried.  
He sat up slowly, stretching his body to the best he could before he looked around blinking to drive the sleep from his eyes. The room looked the same as always. 

Dark, familiar and home.

He looked down to the water dispenser trying to will the heat water switch to turn on from his mind but of course that is silly and he will have to get down himself to turn it on. Across him, right in front on the other bed a figure draped in blanket lay still and Jeonghan could easily imagine the face Seungcheol must be making while half his face was smushed against his pillow, his large body curled into a small ball, a little rabbit. A small evil part of him wanted to crawl across to him and maybe sneak into his bed but a bigger part of him right now wanted something sweet and he had his eyes on the box of chocolate cookies he had bought a few days ago.Slowly and carefully he climbed down the bunk bed, shivering a little because of the cold that had set in the room, after turning on the hot water switch of the water dispenser, and as it made a rattling sound while it prepared for it, Jeonghan grabbed one of his cups off the shelves, a gdragon one which had been a birthday present, pouring a satchet of instant coffee powder.  
It had almost become a homely ritual, making coffee like this while the world did it's own thing outside, inside the room it was only him, Jeonghan and the occassional slight snores of Seungcheol and the final click of the water dispenser rung through, an indication that Jeonghan could pour the hot water out now and mix until his caramel macchiato was prepared.

Clink 

Clink

Clink

The metal spoon rung against the mug periodically and Jeonghan found himself completely immersed into the warmth and content of having everything he wanted with him. A warm cup of coffee, a holiday and Seungcheol. He wondered if today they would go grocery shopping or just lounge around all day, last sunday they had watched a movie together. He thought about the laundry hamper that was getting full and what would be the best time to go down use the washing machines. And he also thought about how he was definitely going to sneak up to Cheol's bed as soon as he finishes his coffee and one cookie. He liked how his bedding smelled like him and the security he had started to feel from a sniff of it.  
Seungcheol was beginning to become a sign of safety, and that everything was right in the world and while Jeonghan was a bit afraid about his falling inhibitions, he had never really felt something like this before about someone and he liked the bubbling excitement it produced in his tummy. When Seungcheols hands laced with his, he felt assured about himself and the happiness he had started to wish for unconsciously.

He was finished with his cup in a little while and keeping it aside to wash later, he made no time to climb over to Cheol's bed and ripping the blanket off of him only to squeeze in and wrap it around themselves.  
Seungcheol whined a quiet 'Jeonghan!' snatching a laugh from his lips and proceeded to grumble about how annoying he was before falling silent and turning a bit towards him, relaxing slowly as Jeonghan put a loose arm around him.  
If they comfortably spent the morning like this, no one has to know.  
Seungcheol doesn't even have to be awake, Jeonghan was just as satisfied to hear his content hum as he slipped his fingers into his dark hair, long lashes on his cheeks and lips red and swollen from sleep, parted as he exhaled softly. 

"Cheol, You should really correct your habit of sleeping without a shirt, you're sweaty." He teased. It went silent for awhile and Jeonghan felt a little victorious when Cheol's lips turned to a pout, eyes still closed as he grouched.

"Well maybe it's you Hannie, who needs to not sneak into other peoples beds if you hate it so much."

"Awww little baby is mad, Aigooooo." Han cooed, his hand moving to poke his cheeks much to Cheol's increasing displeasure who tried to weakly swat it out his face but it ended up laying casually on Jeonghans chest, just over his heart and all of it felt so natural, something about the way the things were supposed to be.

"You're lucky i love you." Seungcheol muttered as he fell back into sleep, the volume of his words decreasing that Hannie could barely hear that.

But he did.

He let the room fall into silence for awhile and his body into stillness so that all what now was audible was the sleeping boy's soft rhythmic breathing. And then, he took a breath, edged even closer to Seungcheol, just enough to touch their foreheads and looked at his sleeping face with twinkling eyes filled with something watery and whispered back-

"Love you too Cheol. Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry for using that song for title.


End file.
